The PWP Smut Adventures of Muraki and Tsuzuki
by Kyogou
Summary: The title says it all... you like hawt yaoi action? We've got it. Laugh, cry, and roll around in a ball of horniness with Muraki and Tsuzuki. WARNING:: HAWT YAOI SMUT AHEAD. Don't like? Don't read.


-1 A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"You've been in there some hours Tsuzuki-san, I'm beginning to worry that you might have attempted to flush yourself down the toilet." Muraki stood in front of the door, resting his knuckles against the slender wood as he awaited a response. On his other hand balanced a place containing a sandwich which was ornate as was possible and a delightful piece of cake.. both of which had been ...dusted with a strong aphrodisiac to assist Tsuzuki in his path to self discovery.. naturally. "I've brought you some food.. you must be famished.

The shinigami sweatdropped, though he slowly opened the door a crack and glimpsed sweet foods... eyeing the cake in particular and seeming to weight up his options. There was a chance that Muraki could have done something to the food... as he had felt odd after eating the chicken last time... but he was hungry.

"A-ano... Arigatou." Unable to resist the temptation of sweets, he opened the door further and came out, accepting the plate from him with a careful eye. "... Is it safe to eat?"

"To prove it's safety, I will leave you whilst you eat. Should you desire my presence, you know where you might find me." After all, the shinigami had fled to him not so long before.. and he was sure he would do so again once the aphrodisiacs had kicked in. To him, assisting Tsuzuki in finding his true self was beyond right or wrong; destiny had brought them together and like any creature, he felt the call of his kin when he was near the violet eyed beauty, the desire to mate growing stronger every second he spent in his presence. True to his word, he stepped out of the small apartment the other called home and made his way down the corridor. Once out of sight, he settled in the apartment block's lobby, a tiny smile catching his lips as he awaited the results of his endeavor.

Tsuzuki thought that the other leaving didn't particularly assure a whole lot as to if the food was safe to eat... but there was cake... and even if it was cake from Muraki, there wasn't any way he could particularly say no to it. It was his ...sin, gorging himself on all the sweets in the world... ah what a cruel fate. He carried the plate over to the couch and sat down with a sigh, staring at the food for a moment before deciding at this point he didn't really care who gave him food... thus he picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was... amazing. Where had Muraki learned to cook like this, even if it was just a simple sandwich?

Soon, he finished the sandwich with a satisfied murr, turning to eye the cake with a greedy glint... then realized he was going to need a fork. Rising to his feet, the shinigami walked around to locate one and then returned with it to the couch, sticking it neatly into the elegant slice of cake so that he might bring it to his mouth and begin to chew. It had a wonderful flavour... yes, he decided that there was no denying Muraki must have some sort of amazing cooking powers... for some reason or another. Bit by bit, he ate the slice of sweet before it was devoured, setting down the fork and plate with a satisfied smile while turning sideways to lay across the couch. At least now, his stomach was content... even if his emotions were not.

Muraki's silver eyes down turned to examine his watch, each minute seeming longer than the one before as he await the drugs to take effect. To give his hands something to do he lofted them, loosening his tie so it might be slipped easily from his collar, undoing the top button of his shirt to reveal silky almost eerily pale skin. It occurred to him that it was possible that the shinigami could escape out of the window but the likelihood was that he would go to the nearest option for relief, which was of course himself.

It was a good fifteen minutes or so before Tsuzuki frowned, reaching up to loosen his tie as he was starting to feel rather stuffy... the air around him seemed to have heated up several degrees and make him rather uncomfortable. Was the air conditioner even on? He grunted and swung his legs around so he could sit up and look around, starting to dispose of his coat now and idly toss it to the side where it would be abandoned..

"Ugh... it got so hot suddenly... I should go check the air console downstairs…" Deciding on this, the shinigami panted and started to undo the buttons of his undershirt while making his way to the door, linen sliding down his shoulders partially as he passed it and started down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he caught sight of a white brilliance, amethysts sliding over to gaze upon the form of Muraki. "A-ano... the air conditioning is not working... I think…"

"Yes it is getting rather.. Warm." As if further evidence was required a hand rose, teeth sinking into the cloth covering his index finger, pulling the glove away from his hand slowly. Silver flicked up from under eyelashes, watching the shinigami with a mixture of anticipation and curiosity. It would be an experiment to see how aphrodisiacs worked on such creatures if nothing else.. though potentially it could be very fulfilling. Despite the sadism branded in every bone in his body it would be a change to have a willing Tsuzuki rather than one that perpetually pushed him away. After all the man was the one he professed to love.. perhaps even someone so frozen emotionally as he might find such rebukes eventually harming to their sense of wellbeing. Peeling the other glove from pale flesh he flashed the other an unalarming smile. "Maybe you should check the temperature controls just to be sure Tsuzuki-san."

"H-hai... I-I probably shou-ugh…" He felt so dizzy... so warm, leaning against the wall as he pressed a hand to his forehead in order to attempt to remain sane. Eyes were beginning to dilate, occasionally flickering between the control panel and the doctor who was sprawling out upon the couch... he wanted to go there. Over there to where there was something so tempting to rub against and relieve the tension that was building rapidly in his groin. Fingertips grasped the wall for some sort of leverage before he stumbled, his body acting on its own as step by step he came closer to the other of his own free will, gazing down at the perfect form that was suddenly becoming oh so very appealing. Linen further slid down his shoulders as he dropped to his knees, eyelids fluttering as he managed to grip the handle of the couch and use it to lean forward, a moist tongue flickering out to just barely lick one of the other's digits.

A thrill trailed down his spine, something irresistibly erotic in the sensation of the other openly approaching him, not writhing in horror attempting to escape. Digits were sweet, perhaps from preparing the confectionery that was the source of the shinigami's predicament.. the urge to abuse that soft mouth all too tempting. Sliding inwards, he teased the heated tongue with a faint stroke, not quite filling his ravenous mouth.. though it not taking an empath to read his intentions. Losing a little of his normal impeccable control, silver strands slid forwards he leant over the other.. white fabric rousing to display his evident.. interest in the brunette's position on his hands and knees between his thighs. "You are.. very warm, Asato-san.. so very warm.."

The shinigami suddenly growled in a low, guttural voice, leaning up on hands and knees to arch into him from the position he had given unto himself. Deep violets were rapidly flickering between their normal depth and almost catlike irises..., unable to fend off the heat that was quickly consuming his being and drawing out a side of him lonesome seen... the closest time having been when he had been possessed by the demon dog. Another heated breath escaped his lips as teeth grazed the underside of the infiltrating digit, performing crimes against it that no doubt resembled something of a much greater size.

Silken lips quirked, perhaps amused by the feral heat aroused in the other's body.. the sensation palpable around his frame. "So this is what it is for our kind to… mate." Silver lashes fell, a dark hue seeping into his gaze, by no means... wishing to lose complete control over the situation. Pulling wet fingers from the oh so temping mouth he hauled the brunette into his lap, forcing thighs to part to his will as he drew him tight to his abdomen.

"Asato-san.. it's only going to get hotter from here, I'm afraid for your wellbeing I'm going to have to relieve you of clothing." Digits curled about his belt, pulling the leather taut, the buckle sliding out of the hole. "Do you understand?" Still clutching onto the tightening belt, his silky voice seemed to resonate in the other's ear like a purr.

Another growl sounded from the pit of his throat as fingertips lofted to dig into the doctor's shoulders, pressing him backwards as he started to practically crawl up the couch and into his lap, mouth descending upon a milky collarbone to bite it roughly, but not enough to break the skin. He simply sat there, latched onto the sweet-tasting skin as a tongue slipped out again to start lavishing the area he held captive. It was beginning to seem that he had lost the battle against his mentality, now only acting upon what his body knew it wanted to do in order to relieve the tension.

Leather hissed through metal as the guardian's belt was removed, pulled smoothly through each loop of his trousers. "Asato.. you're going to give me a love bite." There was as much heat in his words as there was amusement, using the stiff belt to encircle the shinigami's wrists and truss them together to somewhat restrict his movement.

Strong fingers caught the slender jaw and pried him away, forcing him to look up into dusky platinum. "And as much as you might want to invade a public hallway.. I would rather keep you to myself." Slipping his frame in the space between bound arms, he lifted the shinigami from himself and half carried, half dragged him the short distance to the open lift, slamming him into the wall once inside and reaching out to press the close doors button.

Tsuzuki did not seem too enthused about being yanked to his feet when his mind was already clouded with so much desire, hissing as dark purple hues flickered between the walls and the form draped in white. Every time he tugged at the binds, it only seemed to make him that much more frustrated and the shinigami growled fully before trying to jerk forward and get at that spot he had planned on biting again... but he didn't seem to get very far. For the first time since he had slipped into such a foreign mind frame, words were laced with primal desire as they had slid down a few notches thanks to the assistance of the aphrodisiac;

"Kazutaka..." The first time ever... such a name had left his lips, perhaps even a shock that he knew the name at all, or that it belonged to the man he was currently trying to get at.

Heat surged into already rigid flesh, even dress pants suddenly feeling as though they were a second skin intent on restricting his every movement. Nails tore into the other's zipper, yanking it and his trousers down, leaving him with only the shirt he had half shed. "Asato.." Such intimacy, it filled him with the urge to possess the violet eyed beauty completely, fumbling around until he hit the emergency stop button, and leaving the lift suspended between floors.. though it wasn't the only thing he suspended. Trapping pert cheeks against the cold steel of the elevator's interior, he lifted him clear off the floor and pulled thighs about his waist, feverantly grinding into the exposed entrance but unable to penetrate due to his own clothing.

Tsuzuki struggled as he was suddenly lifted clear off his feet, not really able to do a whole lot but clutch at the fabric of Muraki's coat with nails sharper than one would remember them normally being. The variety of sounds coming from his lips were amazing, varying from simple grunts to guttural groans and growls while he helplessly was grinded against, probably thankful somewhere deep within his mind that they were suspended between floors and that no one in the apartment complex could hear the noises he was making. As digits continued to tear at the white undershirt, they finally hooked it strong enough to allow the shinigami to yank him down and latch onto the spot he had previously bitten, biting harder than before as fangs seared into the creamed flesh.

Muraki hissed, pain flaring in the singularly visible eye as flesh was abused by teeth, digging nails into his hips in retribution. The lift juddered as he forced him back against the wall again, pleasure spiraling past the point he would consider himself lucid. Releasing hips, he fought with his own clothing, pulling white cloth from toned limbs, letting boxer shorts flick of a shaken leg.. all too suddenly finding the blunt end of his shaft pressed snuggly to the incredibly tight entrance of the shinigami. Nudging the brunette's head aside, his own head dipped between them, biting a swollen nipple intensely as his hips surged forwards, perhaps trying to distract the other from the pain lower in his body by doing so.

Tsuzuki scarcely seemed to even notice the pain that hummed from his lower extremities and shot up through his spine, causing the shinigami to smash his head backwards into the wall as he fought once more to find some sort of leverage. This resulted in his only option being to thrust himself downwards upon the doctor's throbbing shaft, engulfing him fully as muscles flinched and struggled to keep up with his assault, and eventually he keened as he somehow lifted himself off it by pressing the soles of his feet to the wall and pushing downwards. He simply then dropped himself right back into the previous position, hissing as the pain shot through every time until it started to fade away and melt in with the madness consuming his very being.

Muraki relinquished his hold on the nub with a hot lap, the sensation of tight, hot muscles engulfing him persuading another hiss to break his quiet. Reflexively, he reached up and grasped a handful of sweaty dark strands, seeking the back of his skull with deft fingertips to make sure he hadn't done himself any permanent damage. Once satisfied, he tugged the strands backwards to force the other to arch back into the now warm metal behind him.

"Asato.." He growled, possessive.. dominant.. whispering of his desires to fuck and undo the other until he was nothing but a pile of goo beneath his feet. Thrusting forwards hard, he forced the other up the wall quite literally, nailing him remorselessly into the metal as his desire to consume the man drove thoughts of his safety from his mind.. a dark growl of lust ripping from his throat.

Tsuzuki 's eyes flickered just briefly at the sound of his name, but it didn't seem to keep him long as he simply joined in with the absolutely rough love making he was being talked into, in fact it even seemed that he was attempting to rip the control from the doctor and reflect it back at him. He simply was inhuman, able to pull himself up solely by leg power and the grips of his toes pressed tightly to steel while at the same time he found that spot. He continued to abuse and suck on it harshly, no doubt leaving a clear red mark that would last for quite some time. Growling and clawing at him, he left the spot alone in favour of biting his way up to the other's jaw line and towards his ear, fangs finding the lobe and twisting it between their form; only the heated breath accompanied his grunting as he leveled his lips right with his ear, "Ka-.. zutaka.."

Muraki jolted into him with the half-plea of his name that faded on the other's lips, having a little difficulty keeping him pinned into the wall. Thankfully his larger frame and insistence on staying fit made it possible to keep the writhing shinigami captured. Surging forth, he slammed deeper and deeper it seemed with each thrust, worming his way into the other's most intimate regions and thoughts of desire until finally with a roll of hips he hit the spot deep inside the other he knew would sate a little of his clawing anguish. "A..sato." Pale flesh seemed to glow, droplets of perspiration sliding down that of his flesh that was visible.. digits digging into the other's hips to guide his downward motions so that he might connect with the sweet spot time after time.

"K-Ka-...!" The shinigami was only able to get a lone sound out of his mouth before he hissed sharply with a cry, once again throwing his head back to smack into the elevator wall. Every muscle in his body twitched with anticipation and relief, his inner walls accommodating the size and loosening for only a split second to time it with the other's withdrawal. They then tightened incredibly, drawing him further in every time he dove for more and gripping him in that spot until he was forced to let him go. At one point, a foot slipped and he came down particularly forceful, sharply releasing a cry as he felt the pressure building rapidly within his lower regions, his member leaking quite a bit as it was gorged from the drugs he had been slipped.

Delirious with the delicious heat engulfing him, Muraki released matted brunette strands and instead wrapped slick digits around the weeping arousal between them. A hiss of caution permeated the heavy panting as he grasped the length firmly and began to stroke him.. fluid leaking between his legs, not quite sure if it was his own or perhaps the shinigami's blood. "Release for me Asato.." His thumb was roughly rubbed along the slit of the throbbing arousal, his knees trembling slightly as heat rippled from his frame, preparing to climax himself any moment.. though the urge to slam into the other was stronger even than the pin prickles of pleasure dancing between his thighs.

Tsuzuki hissed again as he couldn't hold on, the ripple of pleasure becoming too much for him as he cried out his name sharply while a sticky fluid exploded from the blunt tip of his arousal. Never had he come so hard, the spray strong enough to travel quite a distance up the other's chest and even managing to hit his jaw. As fingertips grasped again for anything he might be able to hook, his feet failed him and slumped which in turn caused him to come down hard around the doctor's length, squeezing it so tight that it refused to let it go once it was jammed into that sweet spot.

Muraki groaned deeply, the muscles clamping around him feeling absolutely divine, spurring his already heated body into further heights, a hot flush of fluid rushing up into the other's body and remaining there, trapped by the taut muscles plugged by the throbbing length as it spilled into him. Catching himself only just, he tilted forwards, using his body weight alone to keep them from falling to the floor as his legs seemed to no longer have any strength. "This is where you belong, Asato.. with me.."

Tsuzuki gasped for breath, his body failing him as he too slumped enough that he only managed to get his feet on the floor. He somehow fell onto his knees which in turn caused the full length inside him to slip out along with a sticky trail, but it was quickly caught as a hot mouth found the tip and began to clean off the other's essence that he desperately craved... a twitch reignited his own member, apparently the aphrodisiac being strong enough to continue turning his body against him. "M-mm..." Lavishing it with his tongue, he sucked upon it to try and get more to come out and feed his burning desire.

Muraki twitched, grabbing onto the slippery wall to hold himself up as the other slid down his limbs to land at his feet. "Tch.." If the other had happened to flick amethyst upwards for the tiniest of seconds he would have seen the faintest brush of colour to pale cheeks. Of course he wasn't about to really complain, watching his slick length disappearing into that sweet, hot mouth that was greedily lapping his own release off his flesh.. perhaps even enough to spark enough desire.. given time for flesh to harden again.

Tsuzuki continued to tug on the tip to try and urge more to come forth, but he soon realized that the other's release was complete and thus the twitching length was released so that he could rest his face in the crook of his thigh. His chest heaved, tongue cleaning his lips as he struggled to regain some sort of control over his breath and allowed his eyelashes to flicker to a close, "Mrr... Mmm-mrraki..."

A shivery breath was released as he tried to calm himself, throbbing, damp length nuzzling into the soft cheek that was pressed so close. Reaching behind himself, he grasped the loop of leather about the shinigami's wrists, leaning down to rest it over the back of his neck before he scooped the other into his arms. Pressing the start button with his elbow, the elevator shuddered back to life, conveying them to the floor of Tsuzuki's apartment. By sheer willpower alone he managed to get them back into private territory and to the bed before he collapsed atop the brunette.. spent.. leaving himself in somewhat of a vulnerable position.

The shinigami's glazed eyes flickered up to the ceiling, staring at it as rationality was very, very slowly coming back to him... and for once, he didn't really mind as there was a warm body on top of him that wasn't trying to slice him open. As the dilated look started to leave his gaze, he heaved a sort of spent sigh before very faintly tugging bound arms as to hug the other against him.

Lashes flickered slightly, coming back from some form of daze it seemed, still human enough to become immersed in the pleasure of release. He found the length of leather belt keeping the other's wrists together by reaching blindly behind himself, unbuckling it. Taking hold of his wrist, he pulled it into his line of vision.. for a heartbeat some kind of strange expression crossing his countenance.. perhaps even sorrow if it still resided within his tainted body. Lips pressed to the scars that still marred otherwise perfect flesh before his head sunk down to rest on his chest.. perhaps as emotionally vulnerable currently as he was physically. "Asato-san.." Barely a whisper.. lashes twined as he closed his eyes.

Some strange feeling compelled the shinigami to tilt his head just enough so that it rested on top of his, fingertips sifting through the brilliant silver strands to muss the hair away from his face. He caught glimpse of a rare sight, fortunately conscious and rational enough to commit it to memory before he groaned and closed his eyes again, allowing the human weakness of weariness to lull him to sleep.


End file.
